Light Up My Heart
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Jasmine Montgomery is head cheerio and a member of New Directions but she feels as though something is missing in her life, perhaps someone to be with? New transfer Joe Hart was just looking to belong and make friends. He never counted on finding the missing part of his life in Jasmine and a circle of friends in New Directions
1. Chapter 1

"Jasmine; quit hogging the bathroom" my brother, Wes called. "I'll be out shortly. A perfect cheerleader's high pony takes time" I answered, pulling my hair up neatly before tying the ribbon into place. "Well; can you hurry up before I do the unthinkable out here in the hall" he asked. "Okay; gross! I'm coming" I replied, hurrying out. I rushed back into my bedroom and pulled out my cheerios uniform. My name is Jasmine Montgomery and this is my senior year at McKinley High. This year I am head cheerleader and this is important to me. This is also a big day for Wes since he transferred to McKinley this year.

Wes finally came out of the bathroom and tapped at my door. I looked up from putting my socks on and asked "What do you want Wes?" "Your help selecting clothes since I no longer wear a uniform" Wes replied. I got my sneakers on and then went into his room. I looked at his shirt selection and his blue jeans. "Go with the black button down" I advised before going to get my pom poms and backpack. He came back dressed and ready to go. "Where's my seniors" Mom called. "We're coming" we called as I finished getting my dance clothes packed and gym uniform. I made sure Wes had his new gym uniform packed before we headed downstairs to hug Mom.

"Look at you two; so perfect. My little cheerleader is the head this year. Wes; are you going to join your sister on New Directions" Mom asked. "Yes Mom. They're actually really good considering they beat us last year" Wes answered. We headed out the door and I told him "As long as you've got a good song to audition with and are ready to put up with brat face Berry then you'll be fine" I told him. "Is she the one you told me complains if she doesn't get the lead" Wes asked. "That's right" I replied. "Then I know you can knock her off her high horse. You're just as good, actually better. She is pitchy" Wes told me. "I agree that she is pitchy and she lacks true emotion when she sings. She always looks like she'll cry" I added as we got into my Porsche. I turned on the radio after starting the car and drove away.

"Have you thought about what song you want to do by the way" I asked, stopping at the light. "Not really Jasmine. Do you think you could help me" he asked in reply. "We'll find something before glee club meets at 3pm" I answered. I pulled into the McKinley High parking lot and we got out. "Ready Wes" I asked. "Ready Jasmine" he answered. I started walking but I stopped and looked around. "Why did we stop Jasmine" Wes asked. "There's one thing you should know. The jocks hate the glee club and they'll slushie us. We've taken to bringing spare clothes" I answered. "And that's why you had me bring spare clothes and a rain poncho" he commented. "And the umbrella" I added. "Right; how bad is it" Wes asked. "Let's just say that the last jock that slushied Quinn and Santana and myself were forced to pay for our dry cleaning bills for our cheer uniforms" I answered. We continued on and the bell rang, signaling that our first day had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's P.O.V

It was my first day at McKinley High school. I was to be a senior and this was going to be a new experience being in public school. I had finally actually had to buy a pair of sneakers. It was different to be wearing something other than sandals but I had to adjust since gym class was a requirement. Today we were playing tennis and being assigned a partner to play against. This person would also be our training partner for the rest of the year. I looked over and saw a group sitting together and they were talking about music. I listened in slightly because I love music but came back to attention when the coach called my name and I raised my hand.

"Your training partner is Jasmine Montgomery" the coach called. I saw a girl with auburn hair in a high ponytail like I had seen on a group of girls in red and white uniforms. I realized she was one of them. "Jasmine, Joseph; take court four" the coach called. I stepped down from the bleachers and followed her. "Welcome to McKinley Joseph" Jasmine said. "I prefer Joe but thank you" I replied. She noticed a look of wonder in my eyes and asked "First time in a public school?" "Was it that obvious" I asked in reply as we got downstairs and took two rackets off the wall.

"It kind of was Joe. I take it that you were home schooled" Jasmine answered. "I was and I couldn't help but listen to your group talk about music. I love music and I play guitar" I told her as she got a tennis ball and we walked into the court and she got on the other side of the net. "That's good Joe and we need people on New Directions. I must give you fair warning though should you decide to join us" Jasmine told me. "What kind of warning" I asked, watching her prepare to serve.

"Do not cross paths with the hockey team. They hate the glee club with a passion so don't talk about it yet unless you want a slushie in the face" Jasmine replied, serving the ball. "What's a slushie" I asked, hitting the ball. "It's cold and disgusting. You will not like it when it lands in your face" she answered. "Why do they hate New Directions" I asked. "I've never understood it but five of the guys in New Directions are members of the football team. The football team was forced to make nice with us for their big game last year and as punishment for group slushieing Artie. He's our only wheelchair bound member. The hockey team found out and took over as the ones who really hate us now" Jasmine replied as we continued to play. I thought about this and I didn't care what people thought and I asked "Where can I sign up?" "I'll show you after gym" Jasmine answered. We continued playing until time to get changed back into our regular clothes. I had a feeling I had finally met someone special and that maybe I had a place where I could fit in.

Jasmine's P.O.V

I was changing back into my uniform and Santana asked "So; what's that new kid with the dreads like?" "He's actually really nice but not quite used to public school yet. He's grown up being home schooled" I replied. "Why was he listening to us talk" Rachel asked. "Joe actually likes music so I promised I'd show him where to sign up for New Directions. We need more members and he might be a good choice" I answered, tying my left shoe and then leaving the locker room. I saw Joe waiting at the stairs and ran to meet up with him. "Do you have any idea what song you want to sing for your audition" I asked. "Not yet Jasmine; I could really use some advice" Joe answered.

"I'll help you but I have to know what kind of music you like and what you might be against" I told him. "I like anything except rap" Joe told me. "I'm sure we'll find something that works for you" I said as we stopped in front of the sign up board. I handed him my pencil and he signed his name. "Meet me at lunch and I'll help you" I told him. "Thank you for this Jasmine" he replied, giving me a smile and my pencil. It turned out he and I the exact same schedule so I led him around campus. We took our seats beside each other and he asked "Who was that brunette chatterbox in gym?" "Our resident diva; Rachel Barbra Berry; she whines and complains if anyone dares to try and take her solos. She thinks every solo should be hers and hers alone. We dealt with it sophomore year but now; all of us started taking the spotlight after last year. Last year; another couple led the duet and another took a solo at Sectionals and then more of us took the lead at Regionals and Nationals. It's getting much better and we're all taking our chances" I answered. "Do you think I'll make it in New Directions" Joe asked.

"Don't ever underestimate yourself Joe" I answered. Class finally began and I couldn't wait to get back to rehearsing after school with the rest of my friends in New Directions. I could only hope things would be the best and I had no idea that love was about to bring a new light into my life.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed and it was finally time for glee club. It turns we had nine new people seated in chairs in front of the piano and I saw Joe was sitting between a new guy and my brother. Mr. Schue finally said "Let's welcome our nine new auditioning members. We have Blaine Anderson, Rory Flannigan, Joseph Hart, Wesley Montgomery, Marley Rose, Sugar Motta, Ryder Lynn, Jake Puckerman, and Kitty Wilde. Let's remain silent until the song is over and then hold up your 'yes' or 'no' card when I ask. Blaine Anderson; you're first." I saw Kurt grin as Blaine launched into a performance of 'It's Not Unusual'. When he was done; all of us held up 'yes' cards. Rory performed his choice song of 'Take Care of Yourself' and also got all yes cards. I saw Joe was finally up and he had a guitar. "Eyes on me" I mouthed, giving him a smile of encouragement.

Joe's P.O.V

It was finally my turn to sing and I thought I was going to pass out. I was nervous but Jasmine mouthed for me to watch her and her smile of reassurance calmed my fears. At last; I began playing that familiar tune of 'Drift Away' and the band joined me. It was while I was singing; I felt something calming inside but it was also mixed with a strange sensation that I got whenever I looked at Jasmine. I began to wonder if I wanted to know what I was feeling but I snapped out of my thoughts as I finished the song and I saw they were all holding up yes cards. I breathed a sigh of relief and took my chair from the front and sat down next to Jasmine.

Jasmine's P.O.V

When Joe sat down beside me; he sure looked like he felt better. "Thanks for your help Jasmine" he whispered. "No problem" I answered, watching my brother sing. He got welcomed and then watched the rest of the auditions. Puck actually got up and sang with his brother, Jake. After all the singing was over; we officially welcomed all of the new members even Sugar because even though she couldn't sing yet but she could dance a little. We finally started getting ready for the year and more importantly; our first competition: Sectionals. Mr. Schue finally said "First of all; welcome to the beginning of the year. Now; for our choice fall musical. Can I have a drum roll?" We drummed in our laps and Mr. Schue continued "We will be doing 'Aida'. It's a tale of forbidden love set back in ancient Egypt in a time of war between Egypt and Nubia. Auditions begin tomorrow so I want all of you take copy of the score and practice a song of your choice. I have the songs on the clipboard so you will sign your name or names if it's a duet or a group number. Artie; I'm asking you to be student director." Artie agreed right away and we all took a copy of the score Mr. Schue handed us and then he started passing the clipboard for us to pick a number.

When we received our scores; we started talking and Joe asked "Do you want to sing together?" "Sure" I replied. With that; we picked 'Written in the Stars' from the second half of the show. When all songs were agreed on; Mr. Schue said "Tomorrow come to the auditorium after school and we'll begin the auditions so as the saying goes, break a leg." The bell rang for the end of the day and I got up. Joe followed and said "I'll be honest Jasmine; I wouldn't know how to handle a role if I got chosen."

"Don't freak out Joe. It's like I told you when you were getting ready to try out earlier today. Don't underestimate yourself. You made it into the group and this time; I'll be up there with you. Ride home with me and my brother and we can practice" I told him. "Alright; if you're sure" Joe replied. "I'm positive" I said and added "Get in touch with your folks and I've got to swing by my locker to get my workbooks and put my journal away. I'll meet you right back here." He nodded and we left the choir room and I put my English journal away and got my history and math workbooks before heading back to meet with Joe and Wes. Joe was just putting his cell phone away and he said "I've got the okay if you don't mind taking me home after we finish." "No problem" I replied. Wes was talking with Santana and he asked "Can Santana come to? We can all practice."

"Sure; I'm sure mom won't mind and she knows Santana since I've had some of the glee club over before" as I got my keys out of my purse. We headed out to my car as Santana got in hers and we started off. As I drove back; Wes was jamming to his I-pod while Joe looked out the window beside me and I saw he seemed distracted. "Joe; you okay" I asked. "I'm okay, just getting used to everything. It's like being an alien when all you've ever known is reading a bible, school work, and guitar playing. I've never even watched television" he replied and added "The only reason I have a cell phone now is because my mother wanted me to have one when I needed it."

"Well; you've got to adjust to then" I replied, pulling into the driveway of the house. We got out of the car and Santana looked around. "Pretty swanky" she commented. "Anyone for a snack" I asked, unlocking the door. "You seriously have a snack after school" Santana commented. "Montgomery family tradition" Wes replied as we headed for the kitchen. "Anyone for a glass of sweet tea" I asked as Wes found the bowl of already cut up apple slices that Mom had done earlier. I found the peanut butter and served some out as we all sat down. It was nice to sit down together and talk. After we finished; Santana said "Okay; I have to admit that was actually delicious" as we got our workbooks out and did our assignments before cleaning up and going upstairs.

We got upstairs and I told Wes "Take the music room and I'll take the dance room. You two behave." "I could say the same to you" Wes replied. "Not a chance" I said laughing as I led Joe to my dance room. He looked around my dance room and I asked "Ready to sing?" "Yeah; let's sing" he replied as we sat on the floor with our copies of the music. There was an instrumental CD of each track and I slipped it into the CD player.

"Can we just try the music first" Joe asked. "Sure and then we'll try a little movement. A song like this doesn't require that much movement but there has to be some" I replied, cuing the CD. We opened the music books and started rehearsing. It was while we were rehearsing that I felt a strong spark inside. I tried to ignore the feeling but I couldn't and I looked over at Joe and I saw he was feeling the same thing.

Joe's P.O.V

As I rehearsed with Jasmine; I was feeling strange inside. It was something different that I couldn't explain. I wanted to kiss her but at the same time; it made me feel funny inside like if I tried to speak; I'd get tongue tied. I had heard the only reason that anyone would feel like that was because they were falling in love. '_Am I falling in love with Jasmine'_ I thought to myself. I finally snapped myself out of my thoughts and we started to try a little movement for the number. '_I'm ready for a new chance and I hope it will be with Jasmine' _I thought to myself as we danced. Would I win her heart?


End file.
